telerahfandomcom-20200214-history
Raster Kane
Raster Kane is a human master wizard of 300 years. After prolonging his life with magic, he founded the city of Estivarde. Seated upon the ruling council of the free city as a powerful figurehead, Kane has dedicated the twilight years of his prolonged life to keeping peace in the Border Marches. Kane has been seen less and less as of late, though nobody in Estivarde presumes to disturb him when he locks himself away in his study. Biography Early Life Very little is known of Raster Kane's early life. He was born sometime during the First War between Erdos and the Mindartan Empire. Raster Kane was an orphan of war; though his parentage is unkown, Kane believes his father to have been a soldier. Kane survived as an urchin for most of his adolescence, until learning the fundamentals of magic sometime in his early twenties. Mid-Life At the age of 35 Raster Kane had already become quite a formidable magic user. Most of his time and energy was spent defending smallfolk from the ravages of war in Eastern Erdos. The many years of fighting had begun to wear on Kane, he began to see the world in shades of gray. He could no longer see one side as "good" and one side as "evil", this penchant for neutrality would later drive him to create the watchtower (and later Estivarde as a whole) in Eastern Erdos as a place for those that were tired of fighting. Kane had started to become a thorn in the sides of both Erdos and the Empire, as he had interfered in a multitude of battles on the eastern front. Some time later, Kane would become a key player in the Blind Gods Event as a guardian of the third anchor piece. During this tumultuous time, Kane took the opportunity to found Estivarde as a free city in the newly formed Border Marches. Present Raster Kane currently sits as ruler of Estivarde and chairman of the ruling council. In recent years, he has taken a back seat to running the city in favor of his private studies. It is not unusual for Kane to be absent from council meetings for weeks or even months at a time. Kane has become increasingly interested in the magical realm of plane-shifting, and the other council members gossip that he is trying to unlock this power to beat death itself. Involvement in the Blind Gods Event During the Blind Gods Event Raster Kane came into possession of one of the anchor pieces that could bind the Balor Lord Moloch. Using his watchtower as a fortress of impressive magical resistance, Kane planned to keep the Anchor Piece away from Moloch and his legions at all cost. Being well versed in Deamonology, Kane made his tower all but impenetrable to any sort of demonic presence, and began studying a way to banish Moloch back to the Nine Hells. It wasn't until the (then relatively unknown) Knights of Ithalem arrived on his doorstep with two more Anchor Pieces that he began to piece together a plan. Raster Kane made the heroes a deal. If they could best his tower and make their way to the top, they could have the third Anchor Piece. For Kane, anyone who could best the security within his tower may be strong enough to banish Moloch back to the Hells. Once the Heroes had bested his tower Kane kept his word and relinquished the Anchor Piece. Kane informed the Knights of Ithalem of the whereabouts of the next anchor piece: The heart of the Mindartan Empire. While the heroes traveled east to the city of Ebonguard Kane began to mastermind a plan to end the war between Erdos and the Empire. The legions of Moloch had already ravaged much of Erdos, effectively knocking them out of the fight. However, Kane favored the Empire even less than Erdos, so he subtly fed information about the Anchor Piece whereabouts to Molochs 3rd Legion. The demons took the bait and began a new bloody conflict with the Empire, slowly but surely whittling down their strength. Kane then rested his hopes on the Knights of Ithalem and their ability to keep the Anchor Pieces out of Molochs' hands, for when the Balor Lord was finally banished and both sides were too weak to fight, he would erect Estivarde as a neutral power in the north. This would eventually go on to create the buffer zone between Erdos and the Empire known as the Border Marches and would guarantee peace between the two nations for almost 300 years.Category:Characters